The League's Nightmare on Downing Street
by Underlanker Legion
Summary: Jack the Ripper vs. Mina and Dorian's return. RR please.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, but Jack Krueger is my own character.  
  
Mr. Hyde strode through the streets of London, eagerly searching for something. Hyde growled as he came across to a ship. Hyde got in, deciding to flee England and to go to Paris.  
  
Inside Hyde's mind, Dr. Jekyll said, "Edward, this is a dream."  
  
Edward snarled at the voice as he got into the fishing trawler. He just nodded to the driver as he decided to let this dream take its course.  
  
Then, Hyde took a second look at the driver of the ship. He was dressed in a red and green striped sweater and armed with a razor glove.  
  
Jack Krueger, also known as Jack the Ripper, came toward Edward Hyde, deciding to maul the dark side of Henry Jekyll. Edward said, "If a ruckus you fancy, then by God, a ruckus you get."  
  
Edward stepped forward, finding himself in a boiler room. He roared his wrath at Krueger, as the dream killer scraped his knives along the piping of the room.  
  
Hyde swung at the stalker, breaking the dream killer's bones. Jack screamed in rage and flicked his finger blades, slamming Edward's gargantuan bulk against the boiler room.  
  
Edward lumbered forward, scraping his hands along the pipes. Edward turned and with a tremendous tug pulled a pipe off the wall.  
  
He brandished his club, swinging the gigantic pipe threateningly. Jack Krueger gazed in astonishment and he said, "Guess you're not as dumb as you look."  
  
Krueger decided Edward was too strong for him and so he decided to vanish. The Nightmare in the Museum was only beginning.  
  
Edward snapped out of his dream and he said to Dr. Jekyll, "We must warn the League. There is a new meaning to the term lucid dreams."  
  
Edward preceded to reveal in full his nightmare to Henry. Henry realized the Nightmare on Downing Street had shaken up Edward badly.  
  
The good doctor preceded to meet with the League. The many members decided there was only one option to do about Jack Krueger. Meet him head on until either he or the League was dead................................  
  
Please read and review. The next chapter shall be posted Wednesday and shall detail the reaction of Jack Krueger to the Invisible man. 


	2. Jack VS Skinner

The League's Nightmare on Downing Street II:  
  
Jack Vs. Skinner  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything LXG related but I do own Jack Krueger.  
  
Skinner slumbered nervously. He had been having nightmares of boiler rooms and a horrible looking assassin of the dream world who was, oddly enough, just like a normal man.  
  
Skinner had heard Henry Jekyll's story of Edward Hyde's nightmare and he was curious about it.  
  
"Aha-hahahahahaha!" came the dreadful insane laughter, the barking chuckle of one who was insane and proud of it.  
  
Skinner realized what was going on and with desperation; he scrambled about for a weapon. Somehow, Skinner found a machete, and he grew ready for combat.  
  
The source of the laughter, the ancestor of the bastard son of 100 maniacs came into view, scraping his knives along the boiler room's piping.  
  
Jack Krueger said, "Fie Fi FO Fum, I smell the blood of an Englishman."  
  
Skinner said, "Well, well, so I've found another lover of one liners."  
  
Jack just laughed. "They call me Jack the Ripper," he said.  
  
Jack splayed his knives with a clinking sound, and he growled. "Time for battle, you freak!" He shouted. Skinner retorted, "Look who's talking!"  
  
With a wordless shout of bloodlust, Jack Krueger came charging toward the invisible man. He leaped into the air, his arms flailing in masterful fury.  
  
Skinner hacked off Jack the Ripper's lower arm, which made the psycho howl in pain and fury. The Ripper snarled as he swung his other arm.  
  
Skinner hurtled the machete right into Krueger's hand, shattering bone and skin and muscle. Krueger whimpered as he looked at his mangled hand.  
  
With a slight giggle, the man regenerated his wounds and came toward the invisible man once more. The look in the Ripper's eye made the other man back away, for he knew it was a look like he had given his victims.  
  
Krueger swung his razor glove, scraping it along Skinner's chest, drawing a red liquid. Skinner gasped in pain as Krueger swung his arm into Skinner's stomach.  
  
Skinner fell down as Krueger brought his razor glove to bear on the man. Then, Krueger noticed that the machete was vanishing.  
  
Skinner had been saved by his own better instincts.  
  
The dream killer just grinned. "He may have been saved, but the next poor victim won't be. Aha-hahahahahahahahahaha!"  
  
The next chapter shall be Jack Vs. Mina. Please read and review people! 


	3. Jack vs Mina

The League's Nightmare on Downing Street  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Mina Harker fell asleep, her mind wracked with guilt. Dorian Gray had indeed deserved to die, but did she deserve the title "Killer?" She began the deep, peaceful rhythms of sleep.  
  
"One Two Jack's coming for you, Three Four better lock your door Five Six Grab your Crucifix Seven Eight better stay up late Nine Ten Never sleep again," came the song, the song of death.  
  
A terrible screeching sound echoed through the boiler room, the sound of Jack's knives being scraped along the pipes. Mina screamed in terror, as the sound grew louder, before an invisible fist slammed her back.  
  
"Boo!" screamed Jack the Ripper as he became visible. Jack Krueger snarled in deadly wrath as he prepared to face off with Mrs. Harker. **********************************************************  
  
Dorian Gray gasped as he walked toward the museum. No longer was it the British Museum it was now League Headquarters. Dorian had long been evil, but now he was sent back to repent of his sins.  
  
Dorian snorted. Try explaining that to the League. Like as not, Edward Hyde would beat him senseless. Maybe not. Edward was indeed out and about.  
  
Hyde was busy with his dreams. Suddenly Dorian saw Mina. As he moved, a strong hand held him back. "Hello, Dorian." It was Edward.  
  
The Beast-man whispered, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Dorian said, " I have come to save you from that little *****er Jack."  
  
"By all means," said Edward, much to Henry Jekyll's chagrin.  
  
'Are you mad?' said Henry. 'You'll mess up our chances with Mina!'  
  
Edward just laughed. "She's out of your league, man." ***********************************************************  
  
Mina groaned in pain as Jack's knives stabbed through her leg. She snarled in wrath as the dream Killer laughed with glee. "Vampire or no, you cannot stop me!"  
  
Dorian leaped into Mina's mind, a power granted by God. He pulled out his cane sword and stabbed Jack through the heart. Jack screamed and vanished.  
  
Dorian leaped out and Mina woke up. Blinking her sleepy eyes, she saw a familiar shape. "Dorian?" she whispered............  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Read and review, please. 


End file.
